headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Adele Stackhouse
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Adele Hale Stackhouse Dead Until Dark | franchise = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Corbett Stackhouse (son, deceased); Michelle Stackhouse (daughter-in-law, deceased); Jason Stackhouse (grandson); Sookie Stackhouse (granddaughter); Earl Stackhouse (husband, deceased); Francis Stackhouse (brother-in-law, deceased); Jonas Stackhouse (ancestor, deceased); Linda Stackhouse (daughter, deceased); Hadley Stackhouse (granddaughter) | status = Dead | born = 1930 Dead Until Dark; paperback; pp. 75 | died = 2008 | 1st appearance = Dead Until Dark "Strange Love" | final appearance = | actor = Lois Smith }} Adele Hale Stackhouse is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of Adele Stackhouse is played by actress Lois Smith. Biography Adele Stackhouse lived her entire life in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her home was a large farmhouse that had been in the Stackhouse family for many generations. Several years ago, Adele's son Corbett Stackhouse and his wife Michelle were killed in a flash flood and Adele became the guardian of their orphaned children Jason and Sookie. As they grew older, Jason moved back into his parents' home, while Sookie stayed with Adele (whom she called Gran). Dead Until Dark Although getting on in years, Adele was still a very active member of her community and belonged to several organizations including a genealogical interest group called the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Adele was a very proud and proper, old fashioned southern woman, but was also a very progressive thinker. She was very enthusiastic when she heard the news that a vampire had moved into the old Compton just across the fields from her house. Sookie had met the vampire, Bill Compton, and upon Gran's urging, invited him over to her home so she could meet him. Adele was impressed with the good-mannered vampire and asked him if he was alive during the American Civil War. Upon learning that he was, she asked him to be a guest speaker at a special meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Bill wanted to ingratiate himself with the community and was eager to speak at Adele's church and get to know the people of Bon Temps. True Blood: The First Taste A short time later, tragedy struck when a psychopathic serial murderer named Drew Marshall came to the Stackhouse residence with plans of killing Sookie. Adele surprised him in the kitchen, forcing Drew to react violently. He slaughtered Adele with a knife and left her bleeding on the floor. Sookie discovered her grandmother's body later that evening. True Blood: Sparks Fly Out In 2011, Sookie Stackhouse and a coven of witches invoked the spirits of the dearly departed in order to fight up against a rogue witch named Marnie Stonebrook who had marshalled the power of a 17th century witch named Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. Adele's spirit rose from her grave and exorcised Antonia's power from Marnie Stonebrook. Afterward, she had a few brief words with Sookie before returning to the afterlife. True Blood: And When I Die The unseen spirit of Adele Stackhouse guided Sookie to find a box of keepsakes underneath her bed. Inside were clues relating to the deaths of her parents. True Blood: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Notes & Trivia * * When Adele is first introduced in the pilot episode of the series, she is seen reading a novel by Charlaine Harris entitled Last Scene Alive. Charlaine Harris wrote the novels upon which True Blood was based. * Dead Until Dark establishes that Adele is seventy-eight-years old at the time of her death, making her birth date 1930. 1930 is also the year that actress Lois Smith was born. Dead Until Dark; page 75 Appearances * TB: Strange Love * TB: The First Taste * TB: Mine * TB: Escape from Dragon House * TB: Sparks Fly Out (Dies) * TB: Cold Ground (Funeral) * TB: You'll Be the Death of Me (Flashback) * TB: Me and the Devil (Voice only) * TB: And When I Die (Spirit) * TB: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Unseen presence) See also External Links References ---- Category:1930 character births Category:2008 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Victims Category:Sookie Stackhouse Category: